1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an article of bedding comprising a bottom sheet and a top cover attached together to form a sleeping enclosure. Since the advent of duvets as opposed to blanket and sheet combinations which are tucked under a mattress, several attempts have been made to ensure that a duvet remains in place centrally over the bed and does not tend to move to one side or the other as a result of the occupant of the bed moving during sleep. The invention is particularly, though not exclusively, concerned with children's bedding, the importance being to keep a child warm during the night without the need for elaborate devices to maintain the central location of the duvet.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Some known devices have included straps or other ties which are attached to a duvet and pass around or are attached to the mattress of the bed. One of the disadvantages of these known devices is that the duvet is held tightly over the occupant thus reducing freedom of movement within the sleeping enclosure.